As reflected in the patent literature, it is known that different stereoisomers of a given catalyst produce polymers having different stereochemistry. For example, an isomer of a metallocene catalyst may produce atactic polypropylene, while another isomer of the catalyst may produce syndiotactic polypropylene. There has been significant effort expended at forming isospecific metallocene catalysts capable of forming isotactic polypropylene. However, such isotactic polypropylene generally has a lower melting temperature than desired.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop an isospecific metallocene catalyst capable of producing isotactic polypropylene having a high melting point.